Help is a heartbeat away LithuaniaXBelarus
by Russia'sSnowBunny
Summary: What happens when Natalia is in need of a friend? Is Toris willing to help? I do not own Hetalia.


chapter 1

This was the last straw, the Belarusian female thought to herself. Her face wet with tears that continued to flow freely. Her left hand continued to come up and attempt to wipe the tears away. With little success. Her right hand held an empty bottle of vodka, a death grip that would surely break the neck of the bottle in minutes. It took a lot for the Belarusian to get drunk…Today, she didn't have enough vodka to allow her to drown her sorrows. This was the last straw.  
If Big Brother doesn't love me, then how could anyone else? Natalia thought to herself, sitting alone in the kitchen. I am alone, it will remain that way for the rest of my life, she thought to herself, I am alone, I will always be alone. The thought made her heart drop. It was her only logical future. Natalia's hands shook, her light blonde hair falling in front of her face, she was tryong desperately to hold back sobs. This is it, she thought to herself. Natalia never thought she would give up after so long. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, her nimble body shaking.  
"Ev-everyb-body f-fears me…." She told herself, under her breath. Even when she thought back on it, she knew it was true. Her family even feared her. She couldn't help it, it was in her nature. She had always been that way. How would she change? Much less, how would she convince people she had changed? Even if she did, Natalia would never be able to convince the people around her. It was impossible. With another sniffle, she buried her face in her knees, taking the bow out of her hair.  
Curious footsteps echoed through the hallway, the brown eyed Lithuanian male tried desperately to stay silent. He saw the Belarusian walk into the kitchen…That was three hours ago. She couldn't have been cooking…There was no scent of food, wafting through the air. He wondered what she could be doing. Toris peeked his head around the doorframe and spotted Natalia. She was silent, face buried in her knees, obviously not having noticed him. Toris could feel his emotions become saddened, just by seeing this girl upset. He hated to see her upset, it broke his heart. Something had to be wrong, he knew there was something wrong. Toris slowly began to walk towards her. Stopping at the table, in front of Natalia. Watching the Belarusian for a few moments.  
"Natalia?" Toris' voice was calm, gentle. A gift he had was comforting people who were upset. He had much practice, calming down Raivis when Ivan would beat him. Natalia looked up at Toris, silently, face stained with tears. Although Natalia looked extremely upset, Toris still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.. He was a bit surprised that Natalia didn't pull a knife on him or simply walk away…Afterall, she usually did that when he tried to talk to her. Natalia stayed silent, staring up at him, almost with helpless eyes, notifying that she was about to give up. She wondered why he came, he was usually nervous or afraid around her. Just like everyone else…  
"Natalia" Toris repeated softly, "Is something wrong?" He asked gently, wanting to be as calm as possible, even if his heart was beating a mile a minute. Natalia simply stared at the Lithuanian male in silence, debating wether or not to answer. She decided to give him a small nod. His voice, she thought to herself in wonder. She had always admired his caring attitude and comforting nature. Toris nodded softly, his eyes flickereing to the ribbon on the table. He frowned a bit and felt his heart break a little. Natalia loved the ribbon in her hair, he elder brother, Ivan had given it to her. She never took it out.  
"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked gently. He wanted to know what was wrong…He needed to help her. Natalia shook her head from side to side, hugging her knees tighter to her chest. Toris nodded a little bit, not wanting to push the reason out of her. Too many scenarios played out in his head, all ending with a knife to his throat. Toris walked closer, leaning back against the table as he gingerly tok the ribbon in his hands, feeling the silky fabric in between his fingers.  
"Is there anything I could do to help?" He asked gently, not looking at her for a few moments. Natalia went wide eyed at the question, staring at him as if he were crazy. His words rang in her ears 'Is there anything I could do to help?' She clenched her jaw, wondering if his caring demeanor was just an act. She shook off those thoughts, might as well believe it then. Besides, Toris ws the nicest person to her..She may as well take a chance.  
"Da….Can you….Can you be..My friend?" Natalia asked softly, much unlike her harsh demeanor. Toris stayed silent for a moment. Had she really asked him to be her friend or were his ears deceiving him? His heart pounded harder in his chest, he feared she could hear his heart do excited flips. He had always admired the Belarusian…Well more loved than admired. Far as long as he could remember after coming to work for Ivan, he had always loved her. To have the option of becoming her friend at last, sent his emotions into a frenzy. Toris smiled softly and approached Natalia. He stood behind her, his eyes staring at her lovingly. He gingerly ran his fingers through her hair, gently tying the ribbon in her hair. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair once more.  
"Of course, Natalia. It would be an honor of being your friend" He whispered softly. Toris had always considered Natalia a friend, but now, he was happy to know it was official. Toris glanced at the chair beside his new friend and gingerly sat down beside her. His hand leaving her soft hair. Natalia glanced at Toris from the corner of her eyes, she felt a little bit awkward, not knowing how friends act or what they do. She felt stupid not knowing while Toris knew everything. He even had a lot of friends. He had Raivis, Eduard, Alfred, Vash, Ludwig and Gilbert. Atleast, that's all the friends Natalia could remember he had. Toris glanced over at Natalia and decided o try one more time.  
"Natalia..Wont you tell me what is wrong?" He asked gently, utterly curious about what was bothering her. Natalia nodded and looked over at him. Thinking for a few moments on what to say, how would she phrase it? She knew exactly how. She stared at Toris with empty eyes.  
"I am alone…I have been alone my whole life…I will always be alone…" She said quietly. Toris felt his heart rip, so that's what was bothering her. He did notice she had been rather seclusive for awhile, refusing to leave the house, or when Ivan brought over a friend. She had been spending most of her time in her room or alone. He stared at Natalia for a little while, as she looked away. He started to make a plan in his head, it would be a small surprise for her. He mentally smiled at his plan, finally able to aid the woman he loved. He would tell people that Natalia was changing, that she was alone, that she wanted friends. He would convince them for her, he would help her make friends. Toris wouldn't give up until she was happy. He gently slid his chair closer to Natalia and wrapped his arms around her softly. He grinned and rested his head atop of hers, in a gentle hug. Natalia went rigid, freezing in place, not exactly knowing what to do. Toris smiled and buried his face into her hair gently. Finally getting it, Natalia wrapped her arms around him in return, giving him a soft hug. Toris smiled and held her close, his arms wrapped around her protectively. He would protect her with all of his strength.  
"You do not have to be alone anymore. You have me." Toris whispered gently and smiled down at her. Natalia looked up at him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, mentally smiling. She finally had a friend, she was finally out of the darkness. Someone gave her a chance.


End file.
